Konoha High
by Sasukeliker1
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new girl at Konoha High. She gets into a mess on her first day, gets glares from fan-girls and makes some sort of confusing relationship with a popular. What will the rest of the year hold? -*dicontinued sorry*
1. Chapter 1:New School and People

Hey guys! New story and it only has the Naruto characters. No own characters. It's going to be one of those high school ones with a new kid and loves and ya-da ya-da. Enjoy! Oh, there will be out-of-character-ness.

--

-Sakura's P. O. V-

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Crash!**

The annoying alarm clock smashed against the wall not too far from the dresser.

**Bleeeeep. Bleeeeep. Bleeeep.**

Ah! It was still droning on! I groaned and decided to get up. I swung my legs over the side and lifted my self out of bed. I walked to the full-length mirrior. I grabbed my silver brush and began brushing my bubble-gum pink hair. My clothes were already laid out, so I was able to quickly change into them.

"Sakura, dear! You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!"my mom yelled up the stairs.

"I know!"I yelled back. I grabbed my white messanger bag and slung it over my shoulder. "I'm walking to school mom!"I called.

"Bye honey!"she called back. I climbed up onto my window sill and jumped onto a tree branch. I quickly worked my way down and began running toward my new school. Konoha High, one of the best high schools in the country. Okay the village. But I learned that Konohagakure was a pretty big village.

-five minutes later-

There it stood. My new prison for six hours. Oh well, better get this over with. "**You can do this Sakura. Just don't be too weird and you'll do just fine.**" I mentally prepped myself. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

-Sasuke's P. O. V-

Okay. So I'm walking into school when all of a sudden, someone runs into me! I look to my side on the ground and see pink. What the fuck?! I've never seen anyone with pink hair!

"Oh! G-gomen nasai. I'm sooo sorry."she apologized.

"Hn."I hummed, my normal response for girls. She bent down and began picking up her books. Let's see...She had bubble-gum pink hair that ended at her shoulders, a tight black tank-top, fishnet sleeves for the tank-top, camoflouge cargo pants, and black high-top sneakers. She had curves in the right places, her chest was a good size, and she didn't have too much meat on her, but she wasn't too skinny either.

Not your average girl...At least not for this school. All the girls, with the exception of two, wore skimpy tank-tops and unholyish mini-skirts!

'Again, sorry."she said before turning and walking to the office. New girl, huh? It just so happened that I needed to go to the office as well.

-regular P. O. V-

"Sasuke Uchiha!"a woman barked.

"Hai?"he answered boredly.

"We have a new girl and I need you to help her out." The woman was about in her late forties-early fifties, but she only looked to be in her twenties. She had long blond hair pulled into two loose pig-tails. She had on a white tank-top with a green, light jacket over it. She also had on dark blue/ black capris.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." She was the principle, and a scary one, if you disobeyed her, at that.

"Sakura Haruno, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha, be nice."she growled before turning and walking into her office.

"Let's go Haruno."SAske sighed before turning away.

--

So? Alright, there will definitely be out-of-characterness, okay?! But be happy i don't have my characters in. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2:Seats and Bets

Hey guys! I've daydreamed of the high school setting and read it but I'm not too sure how to write it. I'm trying to daydream it and then type what happens. Some things are hard to put into words!

--

__

Recap:

"Sakura Haruno, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha, be nice."she growled before turning and walking into her office.

"Let's go Haruno."Sasuke sighed before turning away.

--

"Let me see your schedule."Sasuke ordered. Sakura handed it to him quietly and allowed him to look at it.

It looked like this:

__

Japanese-Kurenai

Math-Kabuto

Chemistry- Orochimaru

Advanced English-Kakashi

Science-Asuma

Social Studies-Iruka

Instrumental/Chorus-Tayuya

Homeroom- Kaida

"You have the same classes as me."Sasuke said simply as he handed the piece of paper back. He turned a corner and walked into a classroom. Over the door way it said,"Welcome to Kaida's class!"

"**Great. It's probably a teacher that treats us like little kids.**"Sakura sighed in her head. As soon as she walked in, she felt all eyes on her. I mean, it's not everyday you see someone with florescent pink hair!

'Ah. Sakura Haruno, I presume."the teacher said. She had black hair tied back into a loose bun, a few pieces falling into her face. She wore the normal teacher's outfit:a red blouse(for the women) and black capris with the headband in any place. For her, it was on her forehead.

"Yes. I am."Sakura said, bowing.

"Well then, you may have a seat next to Mr. Uchiha."she said, gesturing to the duck-haired kid from earlier. Sakura quietly groaned and carefully walked to the seat next to him. She felt a heavy pressure and saw a bunch of girls glaring at her.

"**Great. He has fan-girls. And a lot of loyal ones at that.**"Sakura thought.

She glared at the boy as she sat down,"Let's get one thing straight: I don't like you and you don't like me. Leave me alone and we'll get along fine."she informed.

"Exactly my thoughts."he said back, his eyes focused on the blackboard.

Through out the whole class they were both silent, the fangirls took turns glaring at her, and a deadly aura choked everyone in the room.

-Advanced english, the next class-

"Go ahead and sit in between Sasuke and Kankuro."Kakashi said. Sakura walked over and plopped down into the seat.

"Hello cutie. What's your name?"The brown haired boy smirked. He had messy brown hair with some sort of hood covering it, purple face paint on, and a black outfit.

"My name is.."Sakura started to say,"none of your business, you pervert."she finished with a growl. She heard a small chuckle to her right. "Shut up Uchiha." This time, Kankuro began laughing.

"Ooooh! Uchiha got told off by a girl! Looks like you lost another precious fangirl."he laughed.

"I could care less. It's good that she isn't one. But just you watch, by the end of the week, she'll be president of the club."he scoffed.

"Yeah right! Like I would be a fangirl of _you_."she said with a disbelieving smirk.

"You want to make a bet?"he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. What's the stakes?"

"If you end up in the club by next Friday, you owe me whatever I want."he said.

"If I'm not in?"

"Then I owe you whatever you want."

"Deal."she smirked. "**Sucker!**"

"**Ha! I'm so gonna win this!**"

--

End of chapter two! Review!


	3. Chapter 3:The First Day

Thank you for the first reviews! And they're good! Please keep it up.

--

Recap:

__

"Deal."she smirked. "**Sucker!'**

"**Ha! I'm so gonna win this!**

"

--

-The next day-Tuesday-

"Hello Uchiha."Sakura greeted.

"Haruno."he greeted shortly.

"How are you today?"she asked sweetly.

"Fine."he said. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, very suspicious. "What's with you today?"

"Nothing. Can't a girl have a normal conversation with her enemy?"

"No."he said and then he looked at the homeroom board where Kaida-sensei was writing the lyrics for a song. (A/N: Change of plan! Tayuya is only the instrumental teacher. Kaida is their homeroom and the chorus teacher. 'Kay? Continue.)

"Bastard."she mumbled so only Sasuke could hear.

"Thank you."he replied sarcastically. "Bitch."

"I know, man-whore."

"Slut."

"Prostitute for money!"they hissed at each other at the same time.

"Excuse me."an older voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Kaida-sensei glaring at them.

"Hello Kaida-sensei."Sakura said, nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"I will not tolerate such language in my class. Detention for both of you!" And then she walked back to the board and continued writing.

"Fuck."Sakura cursed.

"**Shit! How am I going to explain this to Itachi**?!"Sasuke thought. Inside he was panicking; outside he kept his cool, straight face. (A/N: His parents are alive at the moment. Itachi kinda watches him/takes care of him but they don't get along very well and are close to being downright enemies.) "This is your fault."Sasuke growled.

"Mine?! How?!"she exclaimed.

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Both of you better quiet down or you'll have a week of detention!"Kaida called from the front with out even turning around.

"**Guess she isn't a teacher who treats us like kids.**"Sakura thought. "Gomen Uchiha."Sakura mumbled.

**__**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

went the bell, signaling the end of homeroom.

"**Did she just apologize to me?**"Sasuke thought in confusion. He picked up his books and hurried after her since they had the same classes. "Did you just say sorry to me?"he asked, emotionless.

"Maybe."she shrugged. "What's it to you?"

"First of all, no girl has every insulted me, other than Ten-ten, or hasn't drooled over me, with the exception of Ten-ten and Hinata."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for being so mean to you. Why don't you go have your fangirls comfort you? I'm sure they can entertain you to keep your mind off of that detention we have to share." She quickly went to the front seat and waited for an instrument to be given to her. (They're in music. It also includes singing.)

"Class! Please sit down!"Tayuya-sensei called. The students sat and waited patiently. (Wow! She can really tame the beasts, huh?) "Good morning class."she smiled.

"Good morning, Tayuya-sensei."they chorused.

"Now grab and instrument and leave me alone!"she snapped, her smile quickly turning into a frown. The students scrambled from their desks, hurrying to get the best instrument.

"Yes! I got the violin!"Sakura cheered.

"I called the piano!'Sasuke yelled. He sat in the seat and began playing a simple lounge room song.

"That's boring Uchiha."Sakura chuckled at him,"You gotta play something like this." She got the violin into place and began playing a quick, upbeat, fiddle song. A few students began clapping along and enjoying the beat.

"Oh yeah?"Sasuke sneered. He placed his fingers over the keys and began playing a melody that went right along with Sakura's. More students joined in to watch. After a minute, Sakura and Sasuke ended.

"Try this on for size!" Kankuro called. He began playing the saxophone he had. Another blond haired kid, that Sakura didn't know yet, started plucking strings on the bass. Another brown haired kid, also unintroduced, began a balanced melody with the others on his alto sax. Sasuke began a sort of metronome tempo, keeping the beat. Sakura raised the violin and playing louder than before, her melody being carried with theirs. A few couples in the class got in between their circle and began dancing.

****

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"All of you leave now!"Tayuya yelled. The students quickly put their instruments back and rushed out of the room.

"Hey pinky!"a boy called after Sakura. She clenched her fists and turned around with a forced smile.

"Don't call me pinky."she growled, but her fake smile still held.

"Sorry. Um...I just wanted to say, you play a good violin."

"Thanks, um..."she trailed off.

"Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka."he said, holding out his hand. Sakura took it lightly and and shook. "And what name would this pretty little lady have?"he smiled as he put his arm around her waist and started to lead her to her next class.

"First, don't touch me."she warned. He immediately took his arm away and gave her some space. "Secondly, I'm Sakura."

"And what's your last name cutie?"a blond boy asked as he bounced up next to her.

"Um...Haruno."she said slowly.

"Sakura Haruno?"the blond repeated,"You're new here aren't you?"

'Yeah. Why?"

"There are some things you need to know."Kiba said sternly.

"Like what?"

"First of all,"the blond started,"Have you made any bets, challenges, or insulted Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Um...about that.."Sakura said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"You did didn't you?!"Kiba shouted.

"Yeah. But he was the one that bet!"she added quickly.

"Fine."Kiba sighed,"On with the stuff."

"Okay."the blond continued.(His name has not been mentioned yet.) "Do not do anything that sounds, looks, or relates to flirting with any of the pretty-boys."

"Who are they?"Sakura asked, confused.

"What class do you have next?"Kiba asked.

"Health."Sakura groaned.

"Ouch."the blond said,"Well...all of them are in there."

"Okay. How do I know that they're the..whatever?"

"They will be surrounded by fan-girls."the two boys said at the same time.

'oh."Sakura said simply.

"Don't worry."Kiba assured,"Just keep your distance and you'll survive to the end of the year."

"That's good to know."Sakura mumbled.

"Naruto. C'mon."Kiba said as he started to run ahead,"We gotta get to History 'fore Asuma."

"I'm coming!"the blond called Naruto yelled back,"We'll see you at lunch, right Sakura?"

"Sure..I guess."she shrugged.

"See ya there!"

-health classroom-

-Sakura's P. O. V-

The moment I walked through the door, a heard the squeals of the girls.

"Sasuke-kun! Come sit with me!"

"Neji-kun! Can you help me with my math?!"

"Leave us alone!"two male voices shouted.

I walked around the large group and sat in a seat in the back.

"This is my seat."a boy said. He had brown hair down to his waist in a low, loose ponytail, white eyes, white shirt, and black pants.

"Can I help you?"I asked.

"I said, this is my seat."he repeated.

"I don't see your name on it."I replied. He growled and glared but instead sat in the seat next to me. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He looked at me for a second, giving me the quick once over,"You're not like the other girls. What's you name?"

"Haruno."I said simply, looking ahead.

"Care to tell me your first name?"he said more sternly.

"No."

"Uchiha! What is with this girl?!"he raised his voice a little as he came over.

"You again."he growled.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke-kun! You remember!"I squealed. Sasuke looked at me with a look of disgust and I started cracking up. "Do you seriously think I'd become one of them?!"I laughed, pointing to the glaring fan-girls.

"That voice sure convinced me."he shrugged as he sat next to the other kid.

"**You'll see. I'm going to win this bet Uchiha.**"I smirked to myself.

--

Please keep sending those good reviews. I need ideas for how Sakura and Sasuke react with each other each day. I need something big to happen 'cuz I want to get them to subconsciously fall for each other. Oops! You weren't supposed to know!


End file.
